With the development of science and technology, display devices are used more widely, and display devices have become necessities of general life. Thus, demands on the display quality from display devices have got higher.
For current display devices, color edges are prone to occur, especially at a display panel's edges. And the color edge problem is a technical problem which needs to be alleviated urgently in the industry.